This disclosure relates to an ignition device provided with an ignition coil for an internal combustion engine.
As a conventional ignition device, there has been known an ignition device disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2001-217131 (Patent Document 1), for example. As illustrated in FIG. 6, the ignition device provided with an ignition coil described in Patent Document 1 includes igniter control circuit 11, igniter switch Q1, transformer Ta, battery E, and diode D5, and adopts a fly-back control method.
Igniter control circuit 11 inputs an ignition signal and turns igniter switch Q1 on and off by using the ignition signal. Energy is stored in transformer Ta while igniter switch Q1 is on, and the energy stored in transformer Ta is supplied to plug 16 when igniter switch Q1 is turned off, and plug 16 is thus ignited.